In an imaging device such as a video camera, various accessory components (lights, microphones, and the like) are mechanically and electrically mountable and removable. In addition, as the video camera, there is given a configuration provided with a grip that can be held with one hand in order that a camera operator performs shooting while holding it with hand. In such a configuration provided with a grip, a configuration in which a grip is mountable and removable is also proposed (see PLT1).
Furthermore, in imaging devices, video cameras for business use with high performance and high image quality have been developed. Among such video cameras for business use, for example, there is one used as a so-called director's camera in order that a director itself goes to a site for shooting so as to produce an image product with a low budget. Since such video cameras for business use are heavy objects that are difficult to hold with one hand, a support such as a tripod is used for shooting at a fixed point, but a camera operator is required to perform shooting while supporting the video camera during moving shooting. In such a video camera for business use, which is a heavy object, a large handle is provided at the top of the video camera so that a camera operator can stably support the video camera (see PLT2 and PLT3).